Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Ron Jones Project
|reference = FSM Box 5 }} Star Trek: The Next Generation – The Ron Jones Project is a comprehensive collection of the episode scores composed by Ron Jones for . Produced by Film Score Monthly, this fourteen-disc release – which is presented in three boxes, and limited to 5000 units – contains over sixteen hours of music, including the complete episode scores for forty of the forty-two episodes scored by Jones (FSM being restricted to five minutes of score from and as a result of GNP Crescendo Records holding the rights to the release of those scores), the scores for the video games and Star Trek: Starfleet Command as well as alternate and unused cues. For the most part, the episode scores are newly remastered from the first-generation, half-inch, two-track stereo mixes archived by CBS, with the exception of the score for , which used Jones' personal quarter-inch stereo tape instead, and some fourth-season scores and the two computer games mastered from Jones' first-generation stereo DATs. The release includes a sixty-page booklet featuring track-by-track breakdowns and an introductory essay. Space considerations prohibited an extensive analysis of each episode, and so online liner notes were provided by FSM. The episode score discs were made available for download individually through iTunes and via Amazon in . File:The Ron Jones Project contents.jpg|Full contents File:The Ron Jones Project booklet cover.jpg|Booklet cover Track listing Disc One :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Two :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' :‡ Track 22 by John Beasley; Track 24 by Ned Washington and Hoagy Carmichael; Track 25 by Johnny Mercer and Victor Schertzinger; Track 28 by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart; Track 34 (part) by Washington and Carmichael, arr. Jones. Disc Three :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage.'' :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Four :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Five :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' :‡ By Erik Satie. Disc Six :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Seven :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Eight :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Nine :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Ten :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Eleven :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Twelve :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Thirteen :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. :† Contains "Theme From ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture" by Jerry Goldsmith.'' Disc Fourteen :* Contains "Theme From Star Trek (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage. External links *Official release page at FilmScoreMonthly.com *Extended liner notes Soundtrack |prev = Star Trek: The Next Generation, Volume Four |next = Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume One }} Ron Jones Project, The